Ella esta simplemente prohibida
by Vampirestar
Summary: Sesshoumaru se enamora de una mujer mayor Kagome que aparte esta casada e infeliz. Ambos descubrirán que para el amor no hay edad. Juntos aprenderán el arte de amar.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

El repicar de los tacones se oía en todo el perímetro abierto.

—No te veo —se quejó hablando por el celular.

—_Sigue caminando tía, ya te vi _—al fondo del pasillo vislumbro la figura grácil de su sobrina, acompañada con un muchacho alto de aspecto aristocrático.

—Tía Kagome, gracias por venir a buscarme —le sonrió con inocencia.

—No es tu culpa. Tu padre me llamo histérico. ¿Cómo puedo decir que no? —Sonrió afable guiándola al carro—. ¿Quién es tu acompañante?

—¡Cierto! El es Sesshoumaru, vamos a las mismas clases —comentó con aire despistado—. Espero no te moleste si le das el aventón, su casa no queda muy lejos.

—Mucho gusto —estiró la mano Sesshoumaru. Su aspecto duro, le daba un aire de superioridad y clase, además que aparentaba ser mucho mayor que su sobrina.

—Kagome Sakahiro —respondió gustosa. Retiro con rapidez su mano al notar lo penetrantes que eran sus bellos ojos dorados.

—¿Dónde queda tu casa? —preguntó con curiosidad. Rin se había quedado antes. Ahora estaban solos, y el no era muy conversador.

—A dos cuadras. ¿Es usted la diseñadora KH? —preguntó escrutándola con la mirada.

—Sí. No sabía que estabas tan bien informado —le respondió con dulzura, haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Diecisiete. Houyo Sakahiro ¿Él es su esposo? No parece muy mayor —no sabía porque estaba siendo tan elocuente de pronto. Aquella mujer le parecía muy atractiva, su corte la hacía ver aniñada, además sus ojos, parecían ser la puerta de su alma, expresaban todo y eso lo mareaba.

—Él es muy mayor —respondió sonrojada Kagome.

—Usted, me refiero. Se ve muy joven —esta vez la detallo de perfil, sin permitirse bajar más.

—Siempre me preguntan eso. Teno veinticuatro años, creo que tengo la suficiente edad para estar casada —sus ojos iban puestos en el volante. Se notaba que aquello no era algo de lo que le gustase hablar.

—Siento haberla incomodado —se disculpó sin dejar de mirarla. Ella le tenía cautivado. Jamás se había interesado en una mujer, no tenía tiempo para eso.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada, después de todo el me lleva veinte años —sonrió con tristeza.

—Es aquí Señora Sakahiro —se sentía estúpido. Tenía una mujer casada en frente y se comportaba como lo que era un tonto adolescente.

—Puedes llamarme Kagome si deseas. Después de todo eres amigo de Rin —y sin más Sesshoumaru asintió y salió del auto.

—Te lo juro no se que le dan de comer a estos niños de ahora —suspiro exasperada Kagome.

—Amiga eso te pasa por casarte tan joven —Sango una abogada muy bien pagada, siempre le llevaba la contraría.

—Yo no me casé joven, lo amo, él, yo, no sé como se pudo fijar en mi —sus ojos miraron a las personas sin mirarlas en realidad.

—Kagome cuando entenderás que la admiración no es lo mismo que el amor —Sango adoraba a su amiga, pero hace cuatro años aun todavía era muy joven, muy ilusa y se había enamorado de un gran escritor, director que le llevaba más de 15 años. Se habían casado, ella decía ser feliz pero sabía que muy en el fondo ella seguía siendo una niña.

—Cuando tu entiendas que él es todo lo que deseo. Es inteligente, culto, agraciado, galante —se detuvo al ver la cara de aburrimiento de Sango—. En fin podría pasar toda la vida hablando de sus peculiaridades.

—Jamás has hablado del sexo. ¿Cómo es en la cama? —los colores de su castaña amiga se le habían subido hasta el tuétano.

—¡Por favor, Sango! —le gritó prácticamente petrificada.

—¿Qué? Yo siempre te cuento mis cosas, jamás me has contado nada de eso. Tu experiencia sexual se limita a él —sus ojos la miraron inquiridoramente.

—Porque no es algo que se deba andar comentando. Él, bueno, el es muy tranquilo —susurró con vergüenza.

—¿Tranquilo? —Sango la miro como si estuviese loca.

—Sí, ya sabes. Siempre tenemos mucho trabajo por lo tanto el sexo es tranquilo y esporádico —exhaló colocando su cabeza entre sus manos. Sabía muy bien que eso no estaba bien, pero en la cama ellos simplemente no compaginaban.

—¡Eso no está bien! En pocas palabras el no te satisface sexualmente —Kagome la miro con ojos de borrego, quería negarlo, quería decir que él era lo máximo en eso, pero no, era lo único que no le salía bien.

—Supongo es la diferencia de edades. Sea lo que sea, se acomodará con el tiempo —no podía decirle a Sango que el solo la tomaba se satisfacía y la dejaba sin importar sus deseos, jamás lo hacían más de una vez porque él no podía, siempre en la recamara.

Tampoco podía decirle a Sango que estaba necesitada de una bomba sexual que complaciera sus más oscuros secretos.

—Sólo dime algo, alguna vez has tenido un orgasmo —la voz seria de su amiga le hizo notar que no estaba jugando.

—No —bajo los ojos, avergonzada.

—Lo siento amiga. Tu misma te metiste en ese problema —la miro con ternura tomándola de las manos.

Kagome iba acotar algo cuando su celular sonó. Era del trabajo se tenía que ir.

—Nos vemos otro día, gracias por el café —le sonrió y le acaricio el abultado vientre.

—Adiós pequeño, me saludas a Miroku —Sango asintió y Kagome salió corriendo de ahí.

—Tu tía es muy joven —hablo escuetamente Sesshoumaru a Rin.

—Lo sé. Nadie en la familia aprueba su matrimonio. Todos dicen que se hecho la soga al cuello muy joven —Rin que era una niña muy despistada siempre andaba en otro mundo guindada del brazo de su mejor amigo.

—¿Vamos a estudiar a mi casa? —sus ojos dorados captaron los de Rin. Ella era la única chica de todo el instituto que no se babeaba por él, además era inteligente y tenía muy buen corazón.

—No puedo Sesshoumaru. Mis padres han organizado una cena. Va mi tía y creo que su esposo —miro a su amigo con inocencia leyendo un texto de su celular.

—Bueno. Comeré solo —sentencio sin mirarla.

—Puedes venir si quieres, ya le he avisado a mamá —un sonoro beso sonó en su mejilla y lo jaló hasta el estacionamiento.

—¡Rin! —Kagome le grito desde lejos. Sesshoumaru no lo podía creer. Ella lucía unos jeans ajustados, una camisa por encima del ombligo y una chaqueta negra, además unas botas altísimas.

—¿Mi papá va tarde otra vez? —suspiró desganada. Su tía siempre lucía elegante y sexy.

—Tu papá necesita una agenda. Ya va en camino, pero tiene que comprar los sorbetes de limón que quiere tu mamá —rió al hacer una panza imaginaria. Su cuñada estaba embarazada por segunda vez. Miró a Sesshoumaru y le sonrió—, también me dijo que recogiera a tu novio.

—No somos novios tía —se adelantó Rin apenada.

—¿Vas adelante Sesshoumaru? —este asintió viéndola detenidamente. Simplemente no podía hablar.

—Sí, Sra. Sakahiro.

—Entonces yo le digo, pre pagado o pagado por anticipado es lo mismo, le pregunté que si necesitaba un diccionario y toda la clase a estallado en risas. Así que el profesor me amonestó cuando yo lo estaba defendiendo a él —se quejó Rin malhumorada en la cena.

—No sé a quién habrás salido defensora de los débiles —río su padre.

—Teniendo a Sango que es abogada como madre, no sé qué puedes esperar. No sé como aún ella te soporta —se mofo Kagome de su hermano.

—Tú siempre tan graciosa Kagome —los ojos azules de su hermano la vieron con dulzura—. Lástima que Rin no sacó mis ojos.

—Gracias a Dios —le interrumpió Sesshoumaru, que casi no había hablado en toda la noche. Sólo decía, por favor, si gracias—. Si no, no podría quitarle de encima todos los tarados que se le acercan.

—¡Rin Higurashi! —tragó fuerte. Si algo era Miroku, es que era muy celoso con su hija.

—Que ayuda me has dado, Sesshoumaru —lo miró riendo nerviosamente.

—Por eso es que me caes bien Sesshou —le sonrió Sango.

—Me parece que estas frita sobrina —todos pasaron una amena noche hasta que Kagome recibió una llamada por teléfono, en ese momento Sesshoumaru se excuso un momento para ir al baño.

—¿Cómo que se extendió el rodaje? —la voz de Kagome sonó intranquila, un poco perturbada.

Sesshoumaru al salir del baño la escuchó hablar por el teléfono.

—Claro que entiendo tu trabajo Houyo, pero también te necesito en casa —sintió que la voz se le quebraba, en todo el mes sólo se habían visto dos veces.

Sesshoumaru no quería escuchar, pero sentía que un ácido le corría por las venas al notar que ella lloraba.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes, al fin y al cabo soy un mero objeto que te gusta exhibir —y trancó el teléfono de golpe. Se volteo para ir al baño y lavarse la cara pero tropezó con un fornido y duro cuerpo.

—¿Está bien Kagome? —no quería llamarla por su apellido, aborrecía a los hombres que hacían llorar a sus mujeres.

—Sesshoumaru —lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, con rapidez intento quitarse los restos de lágrimas, pero no podía los espasmos de las lágrimas hacían temblar su cuerpo.

—No se preocupe. No le diré a nadie —y sin su permiso la cargó en nupcias y la llevó hasta el baño. La sentó en el retrete y con su pulgar le limpió las lágrimas. No supo porqué pero se veía adorable con la cabeza entre sus manos. Su piel era tan tersa.

—¿Por qué simplemente no puede regresar a casa para cenar, o, para simplemente hacer el amor? —le preguntó otra vez con los ojos aguados.

—Porque es un imbécil, y discúlpeme la expresión —Kagome rió suavemente y Sesshoumaru salió del cuarto de baño dejándola sola.

—Es mejor que me vaya. Ya es tarde —anunció Sesshoumaru.

—Tienes razón. Déjame y te doy el aventón —le sonrió secundándolo. Se despidieron sin mucho problema.

—Gracias por lo de hoy Sesshoumaru —le agradeció enternecida Kagome y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru noto el dulce olor de su cuerpo y se bajó del auto sin despedirse.

_Ella estaba simplemente prohibida._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias a todos por sus magníficos comentarios. Esta idea me tiene locas desde hace días y no quiero defraudarlos, voy a intentar actualizar una o dos veces por semana, sea lunes o viernes. Esos van a ser los días.

A todos aclaro Sesshoumaru tiene 17 años. Así es _**Faby Sama; **_está próximo a cumplir 18, pero todavía falta.

Por otro lado **Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen: **si le coloque espacios, pero siempre se me olvida acomodarlo en la hoja ya subida a la página. Tendré más cuidado para la próxima.

No las distraigo más y aquí les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo II

El resto de la semana había sido una locura. Sus padres jamás estaban en casa, pero, su papá era el dueño de una compañía multimillonaria que el heredaría al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Desde pequeño siempre había tenido una institutriz para que no se distrajera de sus deberes.

No tenía tiempo para ir de fiesta, ligarse mujeres o simplemente perder el tiempo, toda su vida la había dedicado al conocimiento. Por eso miro exasperado el perfil del facebook de KH. No quería ser agregado con un fanático más. Allí descubrió que no sólo era diseñadora, era dueña de una pequeña agencia de publicidad.

—_¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? _—pensó exasperado. Revolvió su cabello corto de un inusual color plata.

* * *

—Cariño sabes que no fue mi intención —los brazos de un largo y blanco hombre la rodearon por la cintura propinándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Tenía una cena con mi hermano en ese momento —sus ojos castaños reflejaban dolor. Lo amaba con todo su corazón y a él ni le importaba.

—Sabes que no somos una pareja normal —tomo su rostro entre sus manos y dejo marca de besos en toda su cara. Sí algo odiaba Kagome era cuando él la desarmaba de esa manera.

—Te extraño demasiado —gimoteo haciendo un puchero.

—Mi musa. Eres tan adorable —y suavemente comenzó a desvestirla.

—Por favor Houyo —susurró ella ardida por sus caricias mientras él la guiaba a la habitación. Entre besos y caricias él callo rendido a su lado. Mientras la pequeña azabache lloraba en silencio.

* * *

—Te deje el capitulo nuevo de la novela —le sonrió su marido mientras tomaba una taza de café y tecleaba en su computadora portátil.

—¡Eres un amor! —chilló con emoción. Un sonoro beso resonó en la mejilla de Houyo. Él sabía cuál era su punto débil. Su eterna devoción era la de una fan, ella siempre había sido su fan. Ese eral el problema.

Cuando la conoció tan joven su virginal inocencia lo atrapo. Soñaba las más descabelladas novelas. No mentía, cuando la veía la musa de inspiración gorgoteaba deseosa de ser expuesta. Ambos se movían en los medios, su familia de gran escala social, ella una chica de clase con un tierno corazón ciego.

Chupaba todo lo que podía de ella. La movía y presentaba en todos sus eventos, discreto con sus tareas extracurriculares para no herirla. Porque ella, ella lo había salvado del abismo cuando la vio sentada en la gran cena de gala. Sus curvas se abrazaban a su cuerpo, su olor a frutilla lo sedujo.

Había pasmado su desarrollo al liarla a él. Pero era tan malditamente inocente que le estrujaba el cerebro de remordimiento al saber que no la amaba.

—Cariño hay una cena de gala en dos meses. Te lo participo, ya se lo dije a tu manager, asistente y recepcionista. Tienes apartado ese día para mí —sonrió con fingida inocencia.

—Tranquila querida, ese día seré solo tuyo —sin más depósito un beso en sus labios y la vio marcharse—. Solamente ese día… —susurró al viento.

* * *

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó cansada presionándose el puente de la nariz. Jamás había tenido paciencia y en su octavo mes de embarazo aquello no parecía surgir mágicamente y como la necesitaba en ese momento.

—Lo siento, pero no tenemos sorbetes de limón —respondió temblorosamente la chica.

—Es una heladería como no van a tener sorbete de limón —sentía que su furia crecía y toda la culpa la tenía ella. Sabría que su próximo hijo tendría muy mal carácter.

—Vamos querida, te llevaré a otro sitio antes de que los demandes —río su esposo. Dios le había enviado a un santo, porque en esos momentos sentía que no era ella.

—¡Pero yo quiero mi sorbete! —gimoteó. Su puchero derritió el corazón de su esposo que la sentó en la parte delantera del auto deportivo.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Qué es? —sus ojo castaños lo miraron con curiosidad batiendo sugerentemente las pestañas.

—Espera y verás —besó el dorso de su mano y arrancó el coche.

—Odio las sorpresas —respondió enfurruñada. Quince minutos después Miroku aparco el carro y le tapo los ojos. Con cuidado la bajo del carro y la situó frente algo que no pude ver.

—¡Ya está! —sus perfectos dientes blancos salieron a relucir. La cara estupefacta de su esposa lo regocijo.

—¿La sorpresa es otra heladería? —sus ojos lo miraron cual loco, pero este le apretó los cachetes y le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Es tuya querida. Te la he comprado para que puedas venir con nuestros hijos cada vez que quieras —la cara desencajada de Sango lo hacía sentir feliz. Esta como pudo lo abrazo y beso sus labios hasta dejarlos rojo.

—Me encanta —río divertida luego de haber saciado su antojo.

* * *

—Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabezas —murmuró concentrada en el escrito que tenía entre sus manos. Aquel capitulo lo había vuelto casi loca de excitación. No sabía si quería más a su marido o las novelas detectivescas que escribía.

—Señora Higurashi —su asistente la saco de su trance. En el trabajo nadie la llamaba por su nombre de casada.

—¿Dime Ayame? —la bella pelirroja había sido una excelente modelo, pero luego de quedar embarazada y abandonada su carrera se había ido al caño. Acogida por Kagome era una fiel asistente.

—El señor Taisho ya llegó para su reunión —alzó sus ojos marrones y miró los verdes que temblaron levemente ante su semblante.

—Lo había olvidado. Por favor, de ahora en adelante recuérdamelo una hora antes —y sin más tomo un folio de papeles y camino por el corredor llegando a un salón con un proyector encendido.

—Señora Higurashi —se presentó educado el magnate estrechando su mano.

—Es un placer señores —saludó con la misma cortesía a todos los presente—. Tomen asiento por favor. Su campaña es muy importante para nosotros y queremos tratarlos como se merecen —las láminas iban pasando poco a poco mientras ella explicaba la campaña.

—Excelente —señaló uno de los socios mientras examinaba la artista que modelaba una de las costosas joyas que había diseñado.

—Pretendemos lanzar esto al mercado como usted lo había previsto. Si acepta los preparativos del evento estarán listo el mes que viene y la subasta de las joyas se llevara a cabo —admirando los preciosos relojes de diamantes, tiaras, anillos, zarcillos y pendientes, montados además en oro blanco y rubíes.

—Me parece excelente Señora, ha sabido usted captar la esencia del material y los diseños que deseaba. La veré en la fiesta —firmaron contrato y se fueron dejándola con una transferencia de más de tres millones de dólares. En eso momento pensó que tenía que llamar a unas amigas para festejar.

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que haya firmado ese contrato! —grito Kagome. La discoteca con las luces oscuras y la música estridente liberaba sus tensiones. Había descubierto que las salidas nocturnas apaciguaban su soledad en casa.

—¡Amo este lugar! —grito también una de sus "_amigas" _que ya estaba borracha y con los zapatos en la mano.

—¡Gracias por traernos Kagome! —Río otra mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida rosada que cosquilleaba su garganta—. Todas pensábamos que eras una aburrida. Pero en realidad eres tan increíble —agradeció la música y con el corazón hecho pedazos tomo su bolso y salió del sitio donde normalmente se distraía.

Encendió las luces del apartamento al llegar y coloco las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada. Su hogar, bueno lo que supuestamente debería serlo estaba solo y frío. Con hastío encendió el ordenador portátil.

Se distrajo entre diferentes páginas hasta que abrió la suya en facebook. Vio las actualizaciones hasta que curiosamente noto la invitación de alguien en especial.

—Sesshoumaru Taisho —susurró confusa. ¿No era acaso el amigo de Rin?—. ¡Si es! —casi grito sorprendida al verlo en una foto con ella abrazándola de la cintura. Una puntada de envidia la recorrió. Acepto gustosa la invitación.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi ha aceptado su invitación.

* * *

Leyó Sesshoumaru en su computadora. Hacía horas que no podía dormir así que se entretenía con una lectura simple.

—_No puedo creerlo _—jadeó sorprendido. Sentía el corazón le palpitaba en el centro de su cabeza—_¿Le escribo? ¿Estará despierta?...Es obvio que esta despierta acaba de aceptar la invitación._

"Hola" tecleó en la mini pantalla.

"Buenas madrugadas, ¿No deberías estar dormido?"

—_RESPONDIO —_casi grito mentalmente. Ahora si estaba nervioso.

—_Esto es interesante —_pensó Kagome mirando entretenida el monitor de computadora. No sabía porque sentía tan emoción. Jamás había hablado con alguien de la edad de Sesshoumaru, bueno, tal vez cuando tenía su edad.

"¿No debería estar en la cama usted también?"

"Eres atorrante. ¿Lo sabías?"

"Tiendo a causar esas sensaciones en las personas" Kagome río ante el comentario.

"Me agrada tu sentido del humor" objeto divertida.

"Usted me agrada a mi"

.

.

.

.

_Jamás habrían estado preparados para lo que sucedería después._


	3. Chapter 3

Definitivamente era nueva en esto de la organización de fiestas. Jamás dijo que no podía pero era algo que le llevaba muchísimo tiempo, y le agradaba así no tenía que pensar en su patética vida sentimental.

—Por favor coloquen eso en el área de afuera. Todo debe estar impecable —daba órdenes sin parar y era algo que le encantaba.

—Señora Kagome —la voz de Sesshoumaru a su espalda la sorprendió.

—¡Sesshoumaru! Que gusto verte. ¿Qué haces aquí? —sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla, ruborizando al pálido muchacho.

—Vivo aquí. ¿Qué hace usted en mi casa? —la seriedad en su cara la confundía. Era muy serio para tener solo diecisiete años.

—Tú debes ser el hijo de Inu No Taisho. Es mi pez gordo en este momento. Llevó una agencia de publicidad, y daremos una fiesta en honor a la nueva línea de joyas —sonrió satisfecha al recordar los diseños. Si por ella fuera los comprara todos.

—Ya veo. Mi padre me comento que habíamos tercerizado la publicidad de la agencia principal. Pero no he podido ponerme al día —le señalo un sofá mientras tomaban un poco de té.

—¡No sabía que estabas en el mundo de los negocios! —la miró sorprendida—. Eres muy joven.

—Tengo diecisiete años, todavía no la heredo pero soy lo suficientemente capaz para llevar una empresa a flote —la miró fulminándola con la mirada.

—Te entiendo —le sonrió con nerviosismo. Él se levantó un poco molesto y pudo notar lo alto y bien fornido que estaba su cuerpo. La rigidez de su cara lo hacía lucir más viejo y antipático de lo que era. Pero lo entendía, entendía la gran responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros desde tan temprana edad.

Vio en sus ojos la dureza de tener que madurar con más rapidez que el resto, ser un hombre cuando todavía estas en edad de ser un niño. Muchos perdían esa infancia por llevar acuesta una familia, trabajo, o porque simplemente jamás pudieron tener la oportunidad de vivir con tranquilidad todas las etapas de la vida.

—Vamos te quiero mostrar algo —y sin pedirle permiso lo tomo de la mano llevándolo a los jardines de la mansión. En el inicio de esta un sendero que conducía a la parte central, todo estaba mágicamente decorado y en el centro una fuente con unos parales en el centro de esta—. Allí estará la perla de Shikon el diamante rosado más grande el mundo. La seguridad será impecable, guardias, protección y todo el mundo vendrá a ver esa creación.

—Usted la hizo —la miró con admiración.

—Es una representación original de la Shikon no Tama. La primera en hacerla fue Midoriko, una gran sacerdotisa, que para protegerse y proteger a los demás encerró su alma en ella, por eso la piedra es rosada. Y es tallada a mano por una hoja de diamante. Es un trabajo totalmente artesanal —rió mostrando lo desechas que estaban sus manos con cortadas y rasguños.

Lo que no esperó fue que el las tomara y las besará cuidadosamente.

—Debe tener más cuidado Kagome —la tuteo. Miraba sus ojos con intensidad, con la misma que ella lo miraba a él cuando le contaba sobre su trabajo.

—No puedo evitarlo amo mi trabajo —agradeció que su voz no temblará. Estaba hechizada por sus ojos de color dorado, su cabello plateado y su dura tez. Quería sentir su cuerpo y tener sus labios sobre los suyos propios.

—Así como yo también amo el mío —rodeo su cintura con uno de sus brazos y notó lo liviana que era. Jamás había sentido eso por un hombre. Las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y su corazón latía desesperado.

Ambos se seguían mirando con intensidad mientras él tenía apresada sus manos contra sus labios. Pero el hechizo se rompió cuando sus labios tocaron el fino anillo de oro.

—Lo siento, debo irme —le dio la espalda mientras se iba con el corazón acelerado, dejándola a ella en el mismo estado. Lo que no sabía Kagome, es que su corazón latente hacía trabajar su mente creativa llenándola de pasión y enfermizo deseo de trabajar y explorar más allá los límites del arte.

* * *

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

—Señora Higurashi ha hecho un magnífico trabajo de admitir —sonrió el señor Taisho estrechando sus manos ya curadas.

—Así es, todo sobrepaso mis expectativas. Ha sido mi cliente favorito —sonrió observando la mansión y la cantidad de gente que iba llegando. Embajadores, presidentes, grandes empresarios, gente del mundo estaba ahí para ver las joyas más caras y preciosas del mundo. Y ella había tenido la oportunidad de ser la diseñadora y encargada del evento. Su empresa se iría al cielo.

Todos estaban allí. Claro todos menos Houyo, al parecer siempre tenía cosas más importante que grabar, producir o escribir que asistir a sus eventos. Inclusive Sango y Miroku estaban allí. Los vio con dulzura, ambos se profesaban tanto amor. Ella siempre había querido un amor así, ese que la volviera loca y la hiciera saltar de alegría que le hiciera el corazón un trapo y le estrujara el cerebro. Quería un amor sin precedentes.

—Tiene usted talento —le aduló una voz ronca. Sintió un cuerpo posarse detrás de ella y erizar su piel.

—Gracias —sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Sesshoumaru de traje. Parecía tan mayor, tan hermoso y tan inmaculado.

—Luce muy hermosa Kagome. ¿Dónde está su esposo? —lanzó la pulla notando como sus ojos se volvían opacos.

—Esta muy ocupado como para venir —sonrió con amargura y su cuerpo tembló cuando el posó su mano en su espalda desnuda.

—¿Me permite esta pieza? sé que esta ocupada, pero permítase disfrutar de su propio logro —y con un asentimiento ella bebió de su perfume y se sirvió de su cuerpo. Estaba mareada de sensaciones. Sentimientos, él le provocaba sentimientos.

Hipnotizada por esos ojos dorados, perlas preciosas, orbes divinas que no permitían que su cuerpo y mente pensaran coordinadamente se dejo guiar por toda la pista de baile, sin notar como todos los observaban. ella con su blanco vestido y su precioso moño, y él alto y galante vestido de negro. Nadie preguntaba su edad, nadie preguntaban que eran. Todo, y todos se habían tenido para verlos bailar en círculos por toda la pista de baile.

Quizás todo era muy cliché y romántica, quizás todo era premeditado, quizás todo acabará mal pero frente a la Shikon y la luna el encerró su cuerpo en un cándido abrazo.

—Mi padre hizo bien al contratarla —le habló al oído.

—Me alegra muchísimo haber trabajado para ustedes.

—Kagome —le susurró mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Sí?

—No me odie después de esto —y sin más tocó su cabello deshaciendo el moño y enredando su mano en su pelo. Ella capto sus intensiones en sus ojos. Podía leer ese oro frío cuando amenazaba con quemar la con su dureza.

Ella tomó su mejilla y la acaricio con deseo y cariño. Ambos se reflejaban en los ojos del otro.

Y sin más el poso sus labios sobre los de ella bebiendo todo su sabor y dulzura.

_Luego de eso, jamás volvieron a ser los mismos._

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus magníficos comentarios. Me encanta leerlos y saber que están ahí par leer y comentar las loqueras que crea mi imaginación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen. Sino a la gran creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

**Nota de la autora:** Hola muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que dejaron sus comentarios. También a las que leyeron y no lo hicieron. Me motivo mucho ver sus comentarios y lo más rápido que pude termine el capitulo. Espero que les aclare algunas dudas, y cree otras

* * *

Ellos se habían besado, él la había besado, ella lo había besado…el final era el mismo. El problema era que le había gustado. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, las mariposas seguían ahí, él seguía cerca de ella abrazándola se sentía tan real tan cercano. Ahí frente a la Shikon sin nadie que los viera además de los guardias.

Tal vez hubiera caído al piso si él no la estuviese sosteniendo con tanta vehemencia.

–Kagome –susurró en sus labios, acariciándolos, succionándolos, sintiéndolos.

–¿Por qué? –fue lo único que pudo decir. ¿Qué pasaría con Houyo? ¿Por qué pensaba en Houyo? Obvio él era, no es, ya ni siquiera podía pensar bien.

–Discúlpame quería ver si podría causar el mismo efecto, que causa el haber hecho esta fiesta –sonrió altanero al notar el rubor en sus mejillas, y como fruncía el seño enfurruñada.

–Me tengo que ir –se soltó de sus brazos y fue caer en la realidad.

–No te vayas –la tomó del brazo parando su huida.

–No pretendo ser un juego Sesshoumaru. Soy una mujer casada…

–Que esta falta de afecto. Si está casada ¿Dónde está su esposo? Porque no lo veo.

–Eso no te concierne Sesshoumaru –la miró dolida, eso había sido un golpe bajo.

–Me concierne Kagome.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te empeñas en aparecer en todos lados? Por qué siempre estás ahí para tenderme la mano. Por qué de pronto te importo tanto –le grité con lágrimas en los ojos. Las hormonas de adolescente que se habían privado desde hace mucho tiempo salían a flote para emerger en ese mar de sensaciones caóticas que llamamos sentimientos.

–Porque me gustas. Quieres saberlo, esa es la respuesta. Yo puedo darte la atención que mereces Kagome.

–¡Eres un niño! –le golpeo roja de la vergüenza.

–Y usted lo es delante de él. ¿Por qué yo no puedo sentir cosas por ti? Mírate, eres hermosa, trabajadora y una mujer de armas tomar. ¿Qué más se podría pedir? –la abrazó con ganas y buscó sus labios. Unos que al comienzo se resistieron hasta que acaricio su lacio pelo y enrosco su cabello entre sus dedos–. Siénteme Kagome. Estoy aquí y ahora.

–¡No puede ser! –le gritó más fuerte empujándolo. Daba gracias que dentro de la mansión la bulla fuese fuerte. Lo que menos quería era que la vieran discutiendo a todo pulmón con el heredero de las empresas Taisho–. ¡No puedo! ¡Lo amo!

–No te dejaré tan fácil. Obtengo todo lo que quiero. Y la quiero a usted –y sin más la dejo ir. No volteo a mirarla y en toda la noche no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

* * *

-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

–¡Que!

–Por favor Sango. No grites.

–¿Pero cómo pasó?

–No lo sé. Todo se dio, cuando estoy con el no pienso. Mi cerebro simplemente se desconecta de mi razón y cordura. Cuando lo tengo cerca las estúpidas mariposas salen por todos lados. No entiendo qué me pasa –murmuró desesperada ocultado su cabeza entre sus manos.

–Kagome estas enamorada de él –sentenció tajantemente.

–Claro que no. Solo es algo momentáneo. Houyo y yo estamos pasando por tiempos difíciles y bueno él está ahí –la miro cuando un mensaje llegó a su celular.

"Necesitamos hablar. Te veo en el café que está frente a una cuadra de tu trabajo. Sesshoumaru" –su corazón latió contra su pecho.

–Es él. Tengo que verlo y aclarar las cosas –la miró a punto de entrar en crisis.

Y sin darle chance a que opinara se levanto tomando sus cosas y salió disparada al sitio de encuentro.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

El calor era espantoso, tomo un taxi y se encontró con él en el café. Nadie diría que aquel hombre vestido con el fino traje contaba apenas con diecisiete años de edad.

Todo se había dado tan rápido. Sólo habían compartido en la organización de la fiesta de inauguración y el siempre estaba atento a todos sus pasos, era tan tajante con sus sentimientos que le recordaba así misma a su edad. Era estúpida por tacharlo de joven e inmaduro. Pero lo había molestado tanto que luego no le dirigió la palabra después de haberle dando el beso más apasionado de toda su vida.

–Ha sido bastante puntual Sra. Kagome –el nudo se instalo en su garganta sin ánimos de querer ceder. Lo odiaba, sí lo odiaba.

–Me alegra que hayamos regresado a las formalidades Sesshumaru –sonrió intentando sonar despreocupada, cuando en realidad quería gritarle y obligarlo a calmar esas molestas mariposas con sus insaciables labios.

–Le prometo que dejaré de usarla sólo cuando usted me lo pida –se sentó en una mesa bastante alejada, dándoles un poco de privacidad, ambos estaban en una situación bastante delicada.

–Jamás volverá a pasar Sesshoumaru. Eso fue algo inapropiado. Yo no debí –fue callada abruptamente cuando su cara quedo a milímetros de su cuerpo.

–Sabía usted que tiende a hablar demás –esta vez no sonrió su cara era tiesa, tácita. Su cuerpo estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y cada célula de su cuerpo grito desesperada por rosarse con él.

–Usted tienda a robarme el oxigeno que merezco –jadeo mareada por su fragancia masculina. Esta vez él si sonrió y la acerco más a un a él por el mango de la silla. Kagome juró odiarla.

Cuando el espacio entre ellos estaba reducido prácticamente a nada, cuando podía sentir su aliento a mentolado acariciando sus labios, justo allí cuando sentía sus ojos cerrarse y contradecir a su razón el teléfono sonó.

–Kagome Sango está dando a luz –la voz acelerada de Miroku la sacó de su encanto. Sesshoumaru la vio con ojos espectadores y se alejó de ella, caminando a la salida, desde el otro lado del planeta abría podido oír la voz del papá de Rin. La tomó del brazo y la metió en el carro.

–Ya voy directo para el hospital Miroku. Cálmate, todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes –¿Por qué era Sesshoumaru y no Houyo? ¿Por qué tenía que enterrar sus sentimientos? ¿Se había equivocado al elegir tan precipitadamente? ¿Sólo sentía admiración por aquel que decía ser su esposo?

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

–Por favor hazlo ahora no puedo aguantar más –gritaba casi mareado al borde del desmallo.

–Tienes que aguantar, es tu hijo el que está por nacer –le gritó su esposa tomándolo de la mano.

–Sino lo tienes ya me voy a desmayar –le gritó Miroku a Sango que tomaba la mano de su esposo con fuerza, intentando darle fuerzas, cuando un llanto se escucho.

–Es un lindo varón –grito la enfermera ante la extraña escena. Ambos se miraron con amor y se besaron antes de que Miroku sostuviese su lindo retoño entre sus manos, un bello niño de ojos azules y cabello muy oscuro.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

–¡Es un varón Sesshoumaru! –gritó Rin lanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amigo, mientras lo abrazaba y daba brinquitos de aquí para allá. Kagome no supo porque un extraño desagrado creció en pecho y corrió ácido por sus venas. Le mando una mirada de odio a Sesshoumaru cuando este correspondió el abrazo de su amiga y la felicito sutilmente. Por supuesto nadie sabía de su encuentro y sólo para torturar un poco más a Kagome, que ya lo miraba como si quisiera despedazarlo dijo:

–Felicidades Rin. Vas a tener nuevas responsabilidades –abrazando con vehemencia a Rin.

Y en la foto familiar aparecieron los seis, sin que nadie lo notara Sesshoumaru paso un brazo por su cintura a la hora de la foto.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Tiró las llaves de su casa en el buró cerca de la puerta. Había sido un día agotador. No había aclarado nada. Su sobrino era la cosita más preciosa que pudo haber visto. Sesshoumaru se había quedado con Rin.

−'_Solo me pasa esto a mi'_ –bufó cansada en sus pensamientos.

−¡Por fin llegaste! –le saludó su esposo sentado en la computadora escribiendo.

−¡Houyo! No tenía idea de que llegabas hoy, ni siquiera me escribiste un texto –exclamó sorprendida por sentirse acompañada.

−Quise darte la sorpresa –y por primera vez Houyo se sorprendió que su esposa no corriera a sus brazos.

−Han sido hoy dos gratas sorpresas. Sango dio a luz hace unos 6 horas más o menos es un varón –y le mostró la foto en su celular, donde aparecían lo seis, y una donde estaba el bebé acompañado de una cansada pero resplandeciente Sango.

−¡Recuérdame enviarle un regalo! –y la besó con ternura en los labios.

−'_Enviarle un regalo. ¿Es así su efusividad ante mi sobrino? ¿Así un regalo y ya todo se arregla? ¿Desde cuándo me deje comprar con regalos?'_ –no supo en qué momento pero él no formaba parte de su vida. Simplemente mantenían una extraña relación a base de sexo, prácticamente unas dos veces al mes.

Cuando sintió los húmedos besos en su cuello, y sus manos recorrer su cuerpo sólo pudo pensar en el alboroto que había osado beso de Sesshoumaru.

−Esta noche no Houyo –se soltó de su abrazo y se encerró en el cuarto. Tampoco compartiría su cama con él.

_Desde entonces aprendió que a las mujeres no se les puede dar por seguras sólo porque lleven un anillo._


	5. Chapter 5

Hola. Tengo una nueva meta que es actualizar con mas frecuencia. Por supuesto, yo también he estado y estoy en el lado también de lectora y sé lo agobiante que es esperar tanto tiempo para leer una continuación. Así que aquí les dejo otro capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su mas sincera opinión.

* * *

Capitulo V

Sintió los rayos del sol golpearle en la cara. Cuando miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche marcando las diez de la mañana salió disparada a ducharse y alistarse. Con todas las emociones que había sentido en los últimos días su reloj natural se había atrasado.

−¡Mierda! –protesto cuando se tropezó con la mesa de la sala. Odiaba estar tan distraída.

−Buenos días –Houyo la miró de forma divertida. Había hecho el desayuno, y todo lucía delicioso.

−¡Buenos días! –le sonrió radiante. Pero para la desgracia de ambos ella estaba atareada. Tenía mucho trabajo y se había levantado sumamente tarde.

−¿Desayunamos juntos? –sabía que su esposa jamás le negaba nada. No importaba cuanto la molestara ella siempre estaba ahí para él.

−Lo siento. Tengo mucho trabajo será otro día –tanta era la prisa de Kagome que no vio los ojos exorbitados de Houyo, que cuando ella salió del recinto arrojó todos los platos al piso.

−Maldita –susurró entre dientes. La verdad había regresado porque su mente se había negado a juntar más de tres palabras sin que no sonara una estupidez. La necesitaba, a ella su musa. Necesitaba beber el elixir de su fresca juventud.

Houyo sabía que algo pasaba con Kagome. Tenía que investigar qué había mermado su encanto.

−_Ayame _–habló por el celular marcado el tan conocido número−. _Necesito que hagas tu trabajo _–sólo escuchó el 'OK' del otro lado y colgó el teléfono.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡Lo sé pero no tengo tiempo para eso! –la miró con ojos fastidiados.

–Lo sé Sra. Kagome, pero necesita pasar tiempo con su esposo –sonrió radiante haciendo que Kagome se sintiendo asqueada. Sabía que necesita pasar tiempo con él. Pero porqué era siempre ella la que tenía que sacrificarse.

–No tengo tiempo, ya te lo he dicho. No vuelvas a tocar el tema. Por favor tráeme las proyecciones de las ventas de los productos Taisho, también quiero un informe actualizado de todas las campañas, café y un pastelillo, lo quiero todo en una hora. Gracias Ayame –le pidió haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que desalojara el recinto. Perdiéndose la mirada de profundo odio que le mando su _fiel_ secretaria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–¡¿Quién es el sobrino más lindo que tengo? –Kagome había pasado por la casa de Sango luego de salir de la oficina. Su sobrino era puro Miroku, había heredado su oscuro cabello y sus enormes ojos azules.

–¡Tía a mi no me consentías así! –exclamó abrumada y celosa Rin.

–¡Claro que si! Sólo que no te acuerdas, estabas muy pequeña. Pero si quieres también te puedo hacer arrumacos a ti –rió mientras le despeinaba el cabello.

–Es un bebé hermoso –la voz barítona de cierta persona le puso la piel de gallina.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –la miró confundida.

–¡AH tía lo siento! Vamos a hacer una investigación –sonrió Rin mientras iba al sofá donde estaba su computadora y algunos libros.

–Kagome –le saludó Sesshoumaru con frialdad.

–Hola –saludo con las mejillas arreboladas. Cada vez que lo veía se acordaba de cómo la había besado, inconscientemente se lamió los labios.

–Es mejor que vaya donde Rin –susurró Sesshoumaru intentando ignorar la visión de su boca, quería posar las manos sobre sus blancos hombros. El top que se ceñía a sus abultados senos y la visión de su ombligo lo hacían jadear.

Luego de un rato Kagome se acerco para supervisar cómo iban.

–¿Cómo van? –miró con curiosidad, ya que cada uno tecleaba diferentes cosas es sus computadoras.

–Ya casi terminamos. ¿Ya se durmió Shippo? –la mirada de Rin en ningún momento se despegó de la pantalla dándole un aire más adulto.

–Así es. Quede cansada –río suavemente–. ¿Quieren ir por unos helados?

–No somos unos niños tía –ante esa alusión Sesshoumaru levanto la mirada hacia Kagome mirándola profundamente.

–Lo sé pero jamás se es muy viejo, o muy joven para ir por unos helados –la miró con cara de perrito degollado–. Además no quiero ir sola –sinceramente lo que no quería era llegar a su casa y encontrarse con su marido. Temía volver a caer en su juego e ignorar todas sus ausencias. Quería que el sintiese lo que pasaba ella cuando él no estaba. Sabía que su última película ya había terminado de rodarla así que tendría mucho tiempo para sentir su ausencia. Además no había tenido ni siquiera la iniciativa de llamarla para ver dónde estaba.

–Sesshoumaru porqué no vas tú. Ya estas más adelantado que yo –Kagome miró a su sobrina como si estuviese desquiciada. Jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que él la acompañara. Ella que quería alejarse de él también y Rin que hacía de casamentera.

–¡Pero…! –intento negarse en vano, porque Sesshoumaru ya estaba en la puerta esperando por ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el carro la tención era grande. La fragancia masculina de Sesshoumaru inundaba el ambiente haciendo que pusiera toda su atención en cualquier movimiento que él realizara. Tenía los nervios crispados. Habían pasado varios días desde que ellos se habían visto y Kagome como toda mujer necesitaba afecto y de la única persona que se había sentido extasiada, llena y completa había sido con Sesshoumaru.

–Kagome –la llamó él. Cuando aparcó el carro se digno a mirarlo.

–Sesshoumaru –susurró. Su mirada era tan intensa. Sus ojos dorados se habían derretido formando lava con ellos. Lo sentía tan penetrante que cada célula de su cuerpo estaba invadida por su aroma y presencia. Sin darse cuenta y fuera de toda razón se lanzó a sus brazos juntando sus labios con los del.

El aire se condenso, sus respiraciones se agitaron y un calor la envolvió completamente. El tomaba su boca de manera demandante, sus labios presionaban los de ella con tanta fuerza que dolía. Dolía lo que sentía, dolía que fuera él la persona que despertara esas sensaciones que jamás pudo sentir y obtener de su esposo. Sesshoumaru era fuego y quería quemarse en él.

Cuando su lengua irrumpió en su húmeda cavidad su mente dejó de funcionar. El la abrazaba por la cintura y sostenía su cabeza acariciando su cabello. Mientras que ella estaba literalmente montada encima de él sintiendo con cada fibra de su piel el deseo recorrerla.

–Kagome –la llamó él.

–Sesshoumaru –jadeó en su defensa. No quería dejar de tener su boca. Quería beber de ella hasta dejarla seca. Dejándolo tomar solo un poco de aire volvió por sus labios, mordiéndolos levemente, jugando con su lengua abrazándolo tan fuerte que sentía que se convertían en uno. Mientras que el consumido por la pasión deslizo sus manos por su espalda. Recorriéndola de arriba hacia abajo. Sintiendo por primera vez su piel tersa y desnuda. Quería ponerla debajo de él y sentirla por completo. Subió a sus hombros y abandonado su boca beso su clavícula, sus hombros el comienzo de sus senos, mordió levemente uno enviando corrientes eléctricas por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, generando que ella gritara levemente arqueando su espalda hacía atrás.

Sesshoumaru por su lado estaba abrumado por las sensaciones de tener a una mujer en sus manos. Deseoso de saber cómo reaccionaría ella si pasara su lengua por su pezón, si bajara al monte de venus. Kagome estaba tan fogosa que su miembro reaccionó violento ante el deseo de la hembra que tenía sobre sí.

–Esto no es correcto –jadeó Kagome cuando el bajó su blusa burlando el sostén.

–No, no lo es –respondió ronco por la pasión. Ahí estaban dos hermosos pechos, blancos con puntas rosadas, erguidos para él pidiéndole atención. Sin pedir permiso lo probo, dio una lamida rápida, luego más lenta, jugueteó con él hasta que Kagome comenzó a gemir con fuerza.

Podía sentirla caliente entre sus piernas, ambos sexos se rozaban ella movía sus caderas intentado obtener todo lo que podía de él.

Entonces se detuvo al notar que si seguían harían el amor en el carro, y no era específicamente el sitio donde quería que fuese el encuentro de ellos dos. Ella sería suya, tarde o temprano ella sería completamente de él.

–¡Suficiente! –exclamó sintiendo su cuerpo doler por esa acción–. Ha pasado bastante tiempo. Compraré los helados arréglate –y cuidadosamente subió su blusa y la miró por última vez con la cara sumamente sonrojada y la mirada de deseo en sus azules ojos.

_En ese momento en que él abandono el carro para comprar helado supo que no importaba su matrimonio, si Sesshoumaru le pedía hacer el amor ella no se negaría._


End file.
